


Experimenting

by stcrmpilct



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PIV, Power Bottom Poe, Trans Male Character, Trans Poe, Trans Poe Dameron, Vaginal Fingering, everything is messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrmpilct/pseuds/stcrmpilct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wants to try new things with Finn, which he's all for, but he's a bit nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting

The two of them sat in the middle on their bed, Poe draped over Finn's lap. Finn intertwined his fingers around his waist and pulled him close.

Poe hummed against his lips, grazing his tongue over them. Finn, quite happily, parted his lips slightly, letting Poe explore him like numerous times before.

Tonight was nice. Poe had gotten back from training new recruits, leaving Finn to rest all day. Alone.

"I missed you." Finn purred to him. Poe shifted his weight and sat himself up, sitting back down right on his hips. "I wasn't gone too long," Poe continued tracing gentle kisses across his cheek and down his jaw.

"Long enough." Finn sighed. Poe just laughed quietly. Finn let his hands slither down Poe's back, stopping just before the hem of his briefs. Poe tensed up then, and Finn could feel it.

"Am I going too fast?" Finn looked up at him. Poe pulled away slightly, sighing. "Well, I dunno... I wanted to talk to you, actually." Finn's expression softened. "What's up?" He rubbed his thumbs across Poe's spine.

"I wanted to try something new... If you wanted to  _do it_ tonight." Poe laughed at himself. Finn nodded his head, "You wanna spice things up." Sounding more of statement than a question.

Poe shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing really  _spicy_ but it might be different... I just..." Poe got a concerned look on his face. "I'm really nervous about it, I've never tried this with someone before..." Finn smiled at him, "Anything, I dont mind." Poe smiled back at him. 

God, this boy was gorgeous, and so good to him. He knew Finn might like it and would probably accept, but natural anxiety came anyways. 

"I sorta... wanted to ask if you... were  _okay_ with like..." Poe brought a hand to cover his face, noting how embarrassing this felt.

He let out a content sigh and looked at Finn.

"What's your opinion on face-sitting?" He asked, his voice sounding more shaky than he intended. Finn pondered the thought for a second. "Hm. You mean... I eat you out while you sit on my face?" Poe instantly buried his face in his shoulder. "Well, when you blurt it out like that... yeah, I guess." Poe's face was red and sweat started trickling down his temple.

"Aw, Poe, It's okay. I'm glad you told me about this," Finn pulled his chin to his and looked him in the eyes, "That's a good idea." Poe felt even more embarrassed because he was nervous in the first place.

He kissed him lightly before taking Finn's shirt off. He ran his fingers down his chest, gently shoving him down.

Finn immediately grabbed him by his ass and pulled him towards his face. Poe couldn't help but laugh at how eager Finn was.

Finn started kissing him through his briefs, hearing Poe let out incoherent moans. "Babe, I gotta take these off first," Poe joked before standing up on his knees to rid himself of the last of his clothes.

He sat just over Finn's chest, resting his hands on his thighs. Finn pulled him closer. Poe couldn't stop himself from whimpering as Finn kissed his thigh. He brought a hand to rest on Finn's head, brushing his fingers through his short hair. 

Finn looked up at Poe, who already looked so blissed out, eyes closed and lips parted just slightly.

He took his tongue to his bud, and Poe pushed his hips forward. Finn pulled on his thighs, letting his tongue spread his lips. It was so overwhelming and good and fucking  _hot_ for Poe.

Finn moaned against him as he tried to catch his breath before dragging his tongue across his entrance, dipping inside him. "Oh, you taste so good." Finn couldn't help but praise. Poe bit his lip which turned into a smirk.

Poe only got louder as Finn worked his tongue for him. He closed his lips around his bud and sucked harshly. "Oh, Finn, fuck, just like that," Poe opened his eyes to look down at Finn, the sight being one he wished could last forever. He slowly grinded his hips, trying not to make a mess of Finn's face.

"Finn, oh, _honey_ ," Poe moaned out in pure satisfaction. Poe reached behind himself, tugging at Finn through his briefs. He let out a hiss that turned into a moan. Poe slipped his fingers under, gently jerking him. Finn kept a good rhythm with his tongue for someone who was in the same state as Poe.

Poe dug his fingertips into Finn's scalp as he came to his release, pleasure rippling through him as Finn swirled his tongue over and over and over. His rasp breathing slowed down as Finn took one more lap of his tongue under him and slipped out from underneath.

Poe didn't have to blink an eye before Finn got behind him, whispering in his ear, "Bend over." and Poe happily obeyed. He wrapped his arms around the pillow in front of him and laid his head on it. He lazily hovered his ass over the bed.

Finn grasped his cheeks, spreading him. He took two fingers and dipped them deep inside him. Poe let out a mix of a groan and a laugh, just from how happy he was.

"You're amazing Finn, so good," Poe trailed off as he fucked himself on Finn's hand. He was so wet that he thought he would melt if Finn didn't completely wreck him right now. 

Finn curled his fingers gently and Poe almost lost balance in his knees. Heat pooled into his stomach again and he moaned out to Finn, "Please, fuck me, Finn, I'm so ready,"

Finn smiled and pulled his fingers out, sucking them off. He stripped himself of his briefs, positioning himself between Poe's legs. He was practically dripping down his thigh. Finn grasped his length and ran it along his lips, just cause he could.

He pushed into Poe, trying to be gentle, but Poe instantly pushed back onto him, letting a drawn out moan escape his mouth. Finn's thoughts were fuzzy after that. 

Poe bit his lip slightly as the sound of skin slapping against skin got louder and Finn's movements became erratic. Finn leaned forward, grasping his fingers in Poe's hair, trying so hard not to hurt him. Although, Poe liked it a lot. 

Finn's moaning got lower as he came closer. Poe slipped his hand under himself and pressed his fingers to his throbbing bud, moaning louder than he intended when he swirled them quickly. He couldn't even give warning before he was gasping into sheets and his hips were shaking.

Finn thrust harshly before he came, kissing at Poe's shoulder as he rolled his hips into him. Poe licked his lips as he sunk into the bed. Both of them laid there for a minute before Finn stood up on his knees. He pulled himself out of Poe gently, noticing the mess he made of Poe's thighs. 

He grabbed a rag to help Poe, who was still shaking from his climax. Poe sighed happily as Finn returned to bed, pulling the covers over them and pulling Poe close to his chest from behind. Poe laid against Finn's side, breathing deeply as he opened his eyes.

"Hmm, that was a good idea." Poe hummed to him, rubbing the back of his fingers across Finn's chest. Finn kissed the top of his head. "You should tell me more."

"When we," Poe yawned, "wake up." and they both fell dead asleep.


End file.
